Bring it On ¦ Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location 1
Jared wants to see if the latest Five Nights At Freddy's game is any good. Synopsis Jared has played a lot of the Five Nights games in the past. He didn't like 1 or 3, liked 2, and skipped over 4. He hasn't seen anything about Sister Location, and knows nothing about it. Jared is disturbed by the dancing animatronic on the wall. Jared has to type his name into the keypad. The game says that he is having trouble with the key pad and calls him "Eggs Benedict" instead. "Spoopy joke!" Jared has to crawl through a vent, and is told what he has to do. Ballora isn't on the stage, so Jared has to shock her to make her dance. She will get pissed! Foxy (aka sprinty jack-ass) also needs motivating. "Wow, shocking idea!" Jared wonders what is going on, and wants it to be more adventure game-like. Jared is disappointed to have to deal with baby. Jared wants to fix the lights now. "Super deep and spooky gameplay mechanics." After three shocks, there was still no baby there, but Jared is told that it is fine. Jared completes the first shift, and dances. Jared gets to eat popcorn! "New FNAF secretly popcorn eating simulator 2016" Jared watches a movie, and thinks the character is Strahd! Jared pretends to eat popcorn while he enjoys the movie. Jared tells the oddly British kid to shut up, and points out the minion in the elevator. Jared is told to select an option on the keyboard. He now gets the voice of 'Angsty Teen'. "Spoopy joke!" Night 2 begins. The elevator stops. Jared likes how they stepped up the voice acting. He shocks Ballora, and a weird noise like a metroid is nearby. Jared thinks he has some of the mechanics worked out. The baby doesn't appear, and Jared is too happy to shock her. All the systems have to be shut down - including oxygen. A girl starts talking. "FNAF: ASM Are you scared yet?" Jared heads under the desk, and pulls the vent over. He has to avoid the eye while complaining about how broke he is. The cover is dragged open, and Jared finds it hilarious as he closes it again. There's no one in here! Jared is given instructions to not do what the normal instructor says. Jared crawls through the vent, going slowly. Jared likes how the music is used. Jared gets caught by Ballora after the voice speaks. Jared feels like it is generous how he gets to start the same challenge again, and is way more into the scripted event style. Jared struggles to pronounce Ballora. Jared decides not to move when the announcer is talking at all. Jared watches her walk past him. He crawls so slowly. Jared wonders if another robot is based on sight. Jared finally makes it to the door. Jared is confused as he sees the surveillance system. Jared has to play a girl voice saying that no one is there. Jared decides to go for it and activates one of the systems. Jared likes the effects of the animatronics moving around. He continues to turn on systems and playing audio. Jared is amused by the hand puppet on one of the animatronics. Jared feels that he is taking a really long time on this. He finally completes all the tasks, and has to crawl back through the vent. He wonders if he needs to go fast or slow. Jared laughs as he wiggles along the floor, slapping his hands. Jared watches his movie again, and eats popcorn. The vampire works the graveyard shift. "Spoopy joke!" Jared yells at the child again. The creepy minion is no longer in the elevator window. Jared chooses his music choice, but he plays his outro theme instead. Category:Videos Category:Five Night's at Freddy's